Quidditch Report
by FreddieAlwaysLivesABANDONED
Summary: It seems like Percy is dreaming of a certain quidditch captain, what kind of dreams are they? Read and find out :3
1. Chapter 1

**Quidditch Report**

**Chapter 1:A Dream? Or a Nightmare?**

_The Sun's so bright today...ugh, I gotta finish this report, I'm determined to! Then I can start my Transfiguration one..._Percy Weasley thought as he sat in his favourite chair in the Gryffindor common room. It was a beautiful day and he could hear the students running around outside, having snow ball fights, laughing and enjoying homework-free days. Percy was in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in his OWL year. Instead of working on his essays and reports for his classes, he decided to finish a quidditch report he started out of boredom.

As Percy's mind draws a blank, an owl flies in the common room window, followed by a snowball which hits him. Scowling he looks out the window and recognized two identical ginger males smirking up at him, "Fred! George! Stop throwing snowballs up here!" he bellows down at them.  
>"We only threw one!" one of them says, though Percy couldn't tell which one.<br>"And what are you going to do? Take points from us?" the other smirks.  
>Percy scowls and slams the window shut, "stupid, reckless-" his sentence was cut off by the hoot of his owl, Hermes. Rushing over he gets the note, <em>can it be from Penelope?<em> he thinks then rips it open. "_Hello Percy, how're you? What're you writing?_ What the...who..." Percy reads over this odd letter multiple times before he recognizes the writing, "Wood..." Sending off Hermes and sitting in his chair he hears the common room door open but ignores it.

"Hello Percy! Great day for a quidditch game, would you like to join me?"  
>"No, Wood I wouldn't, I'd rather finish this report and other ones, thanks...my answer has never changed once so don't give me that disappointed look, it won't work!"<br>Before Percy has a chance to put his quill back on his paper, Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch keeper and captain, is beside him and steals it, "common Percy, you know you can't stay locked up forever!"  
>"Just try me!" Percy scowls and glares, "and since when have you called me Percy? And WHY don't you just ask me the questions without wasting parchment you could be using for your essays?"<br>"I was hoping I could copy yours.."  
>"No WAY! You're going to fail if you do, and you never answered my question about calling me Percy!"<br>"Isn't it obvious..I've become fond of you, and you're fun to bug!"  
>Percy feels his face heat up and glares so it would seem like it was from anger, "well give it up Wood! Why don't you go find a girl to talk to!" and with that he grabs his things and walks off, or tries to, until Wood grabs his hand and then...<p>

"Hey Weasley, you ok? You look like you have a fever."  
>Percy's eyes open and he sits upright to see Oliver Wood looking through his four posters. "Yea...I'm fine..."<br>"Good, because we have defence in five minutes!" Percy coughs from surprise and grabs his glasses, "five...five minutes? Why didn't you wake me earlier? Go tell Professor Quirrel I may be late because someone never woke me up!" When Oliver leaves Percy lies back down and stares at the top of his four poster bed, _another weird dream...what's wrong with me? I always wake up before the one part and...that's not the point! WHY am I dreaming of...ugh. _After rubbing his eyes Percy quickly changes and runs off to defence against the dark arts, knowing that the only seat left will be beside Oliver he sighs and enters the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quidditch Report**

**Chapter 2-The First Match**

_Finally...alone to work on my reports...Oliver can't bug me, he's playing Quidditch today! _Percy Weasley thinks as he sits at a window and looks out into the Hogwarts courtyard and at the Quidditch field. It was sunny out, everyone bugged Percy to come watch the game for Harry was playing in it. He refused.

Percy heard cheers and jeers through the open window. After what seemed like an hour, he heard the common room door open. "I thought all Gryffindors were going to watch the game today?" Percy asks calmly, but flinches when he hears the reply.  
>"Some of us do more than watch Perce..." a pained sounding voice of Oliver said.<br>Percy looks up, Oliver looked like he could barely walk. Before he knew it, the Gryffindor Keeper was starting to fall. Throwing his parchment and quill down, Percy runs to catch the other male.

Percy looked at the male in his arms. Oliver's breathing was shallow, _must've been hit with a bludger...just like his first game..._Percy thinks before helping Wood stand up. "What're you-"  
>"Bringing you to the infirmary, you should've stayed with Madame Pomfrey!" Percy couldn't help the hint of worry in his voice as it rose faintly.<p>

Once in the infirmary, Percy lays Oliver Wood down on an empty bed, calls Madame Pomfrey over and waits until she leaves before trying to walk off himself. But then...Percy felt a hand grab his. He turns around to face Oliver. "Weasley...I...Don'-...I..." Oliver stammers before going to let go of Percy's hand, at which point he realizes that Percy was holding his hand also.

Percy didn't know what made him do it, but before he knew it he had closed the curtains, entwined his fingers with Oliver's and pressed his lips on the Quidditch Captain's lips. He felt his face heat up and didn't stop until Oliver kissed him back, for being kissed back surprised him. "You sure that bludger d-didn't hit you too hard?" Percy asks, somewhat calmly as he cleans fog from his glasses.  
>Oliver chuckles faintly, no matter how much it hurt, "you're the one that..." he looks around, hearing for anyone else before saying, "kissed me."<br>Percy smiles lightly, looks around then presses his lips to Oliver's again. Kissing him was like a drug, it felt wrong to do it, but he couldn't stop.

A few minutes later and Oliver had stopped kissing Percy's lips, and was now working on a spot on his neck. Holding back the moan that was trying to burst from his lips, Percy closes his eyes. _This must be what it's like to be a girl...kissed by, loved by a male...except _(Percy finally let's out a silent moan.) _I highly doubt they get an e-er-unh...I can't even think it, but it's happening, there's no denying that!_ Percy thinks as he feels something perfectly natural happening at the lower half of his body.


End file.
